O Presente de Natal
by darkenedroom
Summary: Aaron descobre que um presente não precisa ser necessariamente algo material. A estória se passa antes do SNBH.


Aaron, assim como a maioria das crianças, estava aguardando a chegada do Natal ansiosamente. No alto de seus três anos de idade recém-completados, ele mal se recordava dos Natais anteriores, porém desta vez iria aproveitar mais, visto que entendia melhor o que se passava nesta época singular: as luzes piscavam nas casas vizinhas com seus enfeites imponentes, as árvores estavam devidamente decoradas e havia todo um clima de celebração pairando pelo ar. O menino também havia gostado do Halloween, no qual ganhara uma porção de doces usando a fantasia do seu super-herói preferido. Mas o Natal era diferente, ele ganharia presentes.

Aaron passava boa parte do tempo pensando no que iria pedir de presente ao Papai Noel, frequentemente ficava em dúvida se escolheria um boneco, um super carrinho ou um avião que girava e acendia uma luz vermelha. Kate esperava que ele se decidisse logo para que pudesse ter tempo hábil para comprar seja qual fosse a escolha dele.

Certa tarde de dezembro, Aaron se encontrava sob os cuidados de Veronica, a mulher que Kate havia contratado para ser o seu braço direito, ajudando-a nos serviços domésticos e auxiliando-a principalmente em relação à criação do menino. Fazia muito frio neste dia, mesmo assim Kate havia se ausentado de casa e Aaron estava na sala acompanhado da empregada. Entretido com seus brinquedos espalhados pelo sofá e tapete, por um instante o garoto ficou quieto, sem fazer o costumeiro balbucio de sons quando simulava uma conversa entre seus bonecos ou deslizava a coleção de carrinhos, um de cada cor, pelo chão, imitando o barulho do motor dos mesmos. Veronica achou estranho vê-lo tão calado e decidiu sentar-se perto.

-Hei bebê, o que foi? Por que está tão quietinho?

-Estou pensando...

-Pensando? É mesmo? Posso saber o que está se passando dentro dessa cabecinha?

Veronica alisava os cabelos loiros, sorrindo para aquela linda criança cujos olhos azuis a olhavam com atenção.

-Não sei o que vou pedir ao Papai Noel, nanny.

-Ah sei, entendo. Mas você tem ideia de alguma coisa?

-Eu quero um monte de coisas, mas mamãe disse que não posso pedir tudo, o Papai Noel precisa dar presente para as outras crianças também.

-É verdade. Que tal escolher o mais legal? Qual o brinquedo que você gostaria muito, mas muito mesmo de ter?

-Hum... eu não sei. O que o Elliot pediu, você sabe?

Elliot era o filho de Veronica que às vezes vinha brincar com Aaron. Nos últimos meses ele esteve doente por conta de uma pneumonia, assim, fazia tempo que os meninos não se viam.

-Você ainda se lembra dele?

-Claro, ele é meu amigo.

Os olhos da mulher se emocionaram com a maneira graciosa de Aaron ao se referir a seu filho.

-Não sei o que ele pediu, pequenino, mas do jeito que ele andava dodói e ainda não recuperado totalmente, creio que a única coisa que ele tem pensado ultimamente foi em ter saúde.

-Mas como? E o papai Noel pode dar isso, saúde?

-Papai Noel pode dar tudo, desde que seja alguma coisa boa, que faça o bem para quem pede.

Aaron escutava as palavras de Veronica atentamente, parecendo hesitar um momento antes de continuar com suas perguntas.

-Então não precisa ser brinquedo?

-A maioria das crianças pede brinquedo porque é o que elas mais querem. Você não acabou de me dizer a pouco que queria um monte de coisas?

-Hã-hã.

-É só pensar, querido, no que você mais deseja. Faça o seguinte, toda a noite antes de dormir, feche os olhinhos e pense, mas é para pensar em algo bom, de coração. Tenho certeza de que ele irá ouvir os seus pensamentos.

-Verdade, nanny? Vou fazer isso então...

À noite, fazia um frio de lascar, demonstrando que provavelmente o Natal teria neve. Aaron estava deitado na cama enquanto Kate ajeitava os cobertores, de modo que o garoto ficou bastante aquecido.

-Está cansado, baby?

-Um pouquinho...

-Veronica me disse que você brincou a tarde toda.

-Sim.

Aaron falou entre um gostoso bocejo.

-Mamãe?

-O que?

-Cadê o Jack? Por que ele não está aqui hoje?

-Ele está trabalhando no hospital.

-E amanhã, ele vai vir?

-Não sei, querido, talvez ele também tenha que trabalhar.

-De novo? Ele nunca descansa?

Kate riu diante da observação perspicaz da criança. "Não, definitivamente descanso não é uma palavra que faz parte do vocabulário dele" – ela pensou.

-Jack é médico e você sabe que não escolhemos a época do ano para ficarmos doentes. Mas nada de reclamar, garotinho, sempre que ele tem folga, ele fica aqui conosco.

-É mesmo. É que... estou com saudades.

-Já? Vimos o Jack antes de ontem.

-Eu sei, bem que ele podia vir todos os dias.

Aaron disse de um jeito dengoso, o sono estava começando a deixá-lo aborrecido. Kate não sabia se era bom ou ruim o fato de ele ter se apegado tanto a Jack. O mesmo medo a afligia; era isso o que ela temia em relação ao amor, precisar tanto de alguém, depender emocionalmente de outra pessoa. No entanto, era inevitável. Ela tinha fugido de todas as maneiras possíveis desse sentimento, porém não somente teve suas tentativas frustradas como também se encontrava cada vez mais apaixonada por ele a tal ponto de chegar à conclusão de que o queria sempre por perto, assim como Aaron lhe dissera há poucos minutos: todos os dias. Não foi uma decisão pensada exaustivamente, foi um processo natural, visto que ele passava mais tempo na casa dela que no apartamento dele. Seria até mais prático e vantajoso para todas as partes que ele se mudasse para lá.

Kate passou a mão suavemente nos cabelos de Aaron, afastando a franja que teimava em cair sobre seus olhos. Depois, deu um beijo em sua bochecha macia e saiu de mansinho do quarto, deixando o abajur ligado para que ele não ficasse no escuro.

Embora meio adormecido, antes que fosse vencido completamente pelo sono, Aaron pensou em Jack. Lembrou-se do dia agradável em que brincaram no parquinho, nos passeios que fizeram em família, nas estórias que ele lhe contava antes de dormir... E então, de repente, se decidiu: era isso que ele queria de presente de Natal, um pai, ou melhor, que Jack fosse seu pai. Será que o Papai Noel iria poder ajudá-lo? Aaron não sabia, mesmo assim, fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força e mentalizando o seu pedido.

Véspera de Natal…

Kate foi jantar na casa de Cassidy. A amiga não tinha contato com a família igual à Kate, logo ambas decidiram passar a ceia juntas. Aaron se distraía brincando com Clementine enquanto as mulheres conversavam e arrumavam a mesa.

-Pensei que você fosse estar com Jack hoje.

-Bem que eu gostaria.

-Já sei, ele está no hospital.

Cassidy disse com certo desdém na voz e Kate não gostou nada do tom sarcástico dela.

-É o trabalho dele, oras!

-Não acha que isso acaba sendo uma desculpa bem conveniente?

-O que você quer dizer?

-Que ele se ocupa demais com o trabalho e acaba deixando vocês de lado.

-Jack tem sido bastante dedicado, principalmente em relação ao Aaron. Sabe, é difícil para ele, fico feliz por ele ter mudado de ideia e ter aceitado conviver conosco.

-Bem, se assim você diz não vou discordar, além do mais, é Natal, não é tempo de discussão.

As duas continuaram com os seus afazeres. Kate ficou calada, envolta em seus pensamentos. Por mais que não permitisse, Cassidy sempre plantava dúvidas em sua cabeça. Agora Kate se questionava se o seu relacionamento com Jack estaria com problemas, se ele estaria usando o trabalho como válvula de escape. Talvez não fosse o momento certo para ela propor a ele que eles morassem juntos, ela não queria pressioná-lo. Essa constatação acabou por deixa-la um tanto triste apesar de conseguir disfarçar o seu desconforto perante as pessoas. Kate não quis permanecer na casa de Cassidy por muito tempo, aquela conversa de outrora, com o acréscimo de algumas taças de vinho a deixaram com dor de cabeça. Portanto, resolveu apanhar o garoto após jantarem e então eles foram embora.

* * *

><p>Um breve ranger da cama e um movimento de cobertas a fez despertar. Jack tinha acabado de se sentar na cama e estava ajeitando suas pernas, pronto para se cobrir e deitar. De olhos fechados, ela apenas resmungou:<p>

-Hei.

-Hei.

Jack respondeu com uma voz tão baixa quanto um suspiro.

-Desculpe-me, não queria te acordar.

-Tudo bem, você nem vez tanto barulho, eu é que tenho um sono leve.

Ele se inclinou para depositar um suave beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

-Você está ok?

-Sim, por quê?

-Nada, é que... você me pareceu um pouco… ah, deixa para lá.

-Pareci o que?

-Sei lá, meio chateada. Kate, eu sei que devia estar com vocês hoje e...

-Eu entendo, Jack. É o seu trabalho.

Ela não deixou que ele lhe desse explicações.

-Apenas me abrace, por favor. Estava com saudades.

Jack prontamente envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura de Kate; ela continuava de costas para ele, mas seu corpo estava colado ao dele. Ao sentir o perfume floral de seus cabelos, ele finalmente conseguiu relaxar após um dia tenso no hospital. O corpo dela estava contraído por conta dos aborrecimentos de horas atrás e ele, notando que ela não estava bem, não quis insistir, embora em seu interior residisse a necessidade de que ela lhe contasse o que estava a incomodando tanto. Mas ele conhecia o jeito dela, sabia que Kate, quando queria, se mantinha fechada e era melhor não exigir que ela falasse, com o risco de ela se afastar. Portanto, em silêncio, Jack somente afagou as costas dela e depois passou a mão carinhosamente em seus cabelos. Com o seu gesto amoroso, ela naturalmente girou o corpo, aninhando-se a ele, ajeitando sua cabeça sobre o peito de Jack.

-Jack?

-Sim?

-Você vai trabalhar amanhã também?

-Não, amanhã vou estar de folga. Por quê?

-Porque eu quero que você fique.

-Ok.

-Não somente amanhã, mas todos os dias.

Com um olhar confuso, ele não estava entendendo direito aonde ela queria chegar.

-Espere, Kate. Você quer dizer que...

-Eu quero que fique sempre conosco. Quero que se mude para cá, que venha morar comigo.

A proposta de Kate o pegou de surpresa, ele nunca pensou que ela estaria disposta a deixá-lo entrar em sua vida por completo. Kate realmente tinha mudado, ela não mais fugia dele, pelo contrário, havia derrubado o muro que erguia ao redor de si mesma e lhe permitido acesso. Jack soltou um profundo suspiro e nem se deu conta de que estava sorrindo. Diante da falta de resposta dele, Kate levantou a cabeça e, mesmo o quarto estando pouco iluminado, procurou olhar para Jack para checar a sua reação.

-É claro que não estou impondo nada, não quero que se sinta pressionado. Apenas acho que facilitaria as coisas, assim você não precisaria ir toda a hora ao seu apartamento para pegar mais roupas.

-Seria uma ótima ideia. Se bem que tecnicamente já estou morando aqui, visto que mal durmo no meu apartamento. Tem certeza, Kate?

-Tenho. Estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui… Eu sei que foi um grande passo aceitar o Aaron, imagino o quão duro deve ser para você. Enfim, quero que saiba que sinto orgulho pelo o que você fez. Aaron gosta tanto da sua companhia! Vive me perguntando "quando o Jack vai vir?"

-É mesmo? Ele é um bom garoto.

Uma pausa de silêncio se seguiu e a testa de Jack repentinamente se enrugou em preocupação.

-Kate, acha realmente que essa aproximação com Aaron é a coisa certa a fazer? Não sei se sou bom nisso.

-Claro que é. Ele te adora. Você está se saindo muito bem.

Kate tinha o poder de tranqüilizá-lo e Jack, apesar de receoso, resolveu aceitar a proposta dela. Ele já estava cansado de boicotar a sua própria felicidade, além do mais, ele tinha certeza de que ela era a única mulher que ocupava o seu coração. Ontem, hoje e sempre.

Manhã de Natal...

Assim que Aaron abriu os olhos e recuperou a consciência, deu um pulo da cama e desceu as escadas. Era manhã e a casa estava quieta. Seus olhinhos ainda estavam inchados de sono, porém a ansiedade em abrir os presentes era tanta que seu olhar brilhava em antecipação ao observar os pacotes embaixo da árvore de Natal.

-Hei bebê, já está acordado?

Kate terminava de vestir um penoir por cima do pijama enquanto descia os degraus.

-O que a mamãe te falou? Não é para descer a escada sozinho e correndo! Por que não me chamou?

-Eu desci devagarzinho, mamãe, fui segurando na parede. Papai Noel trouxe presentes! Posso abrir?

-Pode, mas antes, rapazinho, vamos lavar esse rosto e escovar os dentes.

Kate pegou o menino no colo, fazendo cócegas na barriga dele enquanto rumavam em direção ao banheiro. Quando voltaram à sala, se depararam com Jack sentado no sofá.

-Jaaaack!

Ao vê-lo, o garoto saiu em disparada, se agarrando em seu pescoço com um forte abraço.

-Hei garotão, bom dia! E feliz Natal!

-Feliz Natal!

Depois de se desvencilhar dos braços de Jack, Aaron se postou diante de Kate, olhando para cima com um jeito pedinte.

-Agora posso abrir os presentes?

-Sim, querido!

Kate sentou-se no chão ao lado de Aaron, entregando os pacotes que lhe eram destinados. O menino rasgava o papel apressadamente, sorrindo cada vez que desembrulhava um presente. Como era uma criança adorável, recebeu brinquedos de todas as pessoas que o conheciam. Aaron vibrava de alegria e o casal, por sua vez, também sorria ao ver tanta felicidade irradiada por aquela criança no ambiente.

-Então, meu amor, gostou dos presentes?

-Muito. Eu adorei!

Aaron não sabia a qual brinquedo ele daria mais atenção. Mesmo concentrado, ele levantou o olhar e perguntou:

-Jack, quando você chegou?

-Era bem tarde da noite.

-E o papai Noel estava aqui? Você o viu?

-Huh...

Meio sem jeito, Jack olhou para Kate e depois olhou para aqueles pequenos olhos azuis que o fitavam, embarcando na fantasia:

-Bem, eu... Infelizmente eu não o vi, acho que ele passou por aqui antes de eu chegar.

-Ah, que pena! Eu queria saber como ele é!

Kate sorriu diante da maneira graciosa com que Aaron conduzia a conversa.

-Jack?

-Diga Aaron.

-Se ficar aqui hoje, pode brincar comigo?

-Claro! Temos o dia inteiro livre.

-Yupiee!

Kate sentou-se no sofá e chamou o filho:

-Aaron, vem aqui. Sente-se no meu colo. Tenho uma notícia para te contar.

Segurando um dos bonecos na mão, Aaron imediatamente obedeceu, aproximando-se quieto e olhando atentamente para Kate.

-Lembra-se quando você me disse que queria ver o Jack todos os dias?

Aaron meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Pois é. Então... A partir de hoje o Jack vai vir morar aqui conosco.

-Jura mamãe? Eba!

Aaron conseguiu ficar ainda mais contente que minutos antes, quando abria os presentes. Pulando serelepe, ele correu novamente para dar um abraço em Jack, indo parar em seu colo e permanecendo ali por um bom tempo. Depois, soltou as palavras de forma perplexa:

-Papai Noel existe mesmo!

Kate e Jack riram, porém pensaram que o garoto se referia aos inúmeros presentes que tinha ganhado. No entanto, em sua mente, Aaron estava se referindo ao seu desejo realizado: ele havia acabado de ganhar um pai. E esse foi de longe o seu melhor presente.

FIM


End file.
